


Safewording with Kit

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Unicorn Store (2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Headcanon, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Safewording with Kit

\- Usually Kit is a soft dom, but mostly a service top.  
\- She loves giving you pleasure, so it makes sense that one of her favorite kinks is overstimulation.  
\- Whether it be from her fingers, her mouth, or a vibrator.  
\- She’ll remind you of your safeword even before your clothes are off, and she’ll also make sure you know that it’s more than okay to use them. Even if you’re in the middle of giving her an orgasm.  
\- You’re well being is important to her, and she takes safewords seriously.  
\- So if you’re being spanked, and you call it out, she would stop immediately.  
\- Asking what was wrong, as well as if you needed water. (Even if you say you don’t need it, you’re getting it.)  
\- She’ll also ask if you want to continue after a bit of rest. If you say yes, she won’t spank you any more, she’ll just go back to pleasuring you. If you say no, expect a lot of kisses and cuddles. (Either one you pick, you’d be getting kisses and cuddles).  
\- She’d also tell you how proud she is of you for calling it out.  
\- If you call out your safeword after a few orgasms, she would stop immediately.  
\- Getting you some water, even if you didn’t ask, and if you’re hungry, she’d get you a snack.  
\- Cuddling you while she whispers praises in your ear.  
\- Kit has the biggest kink for giving Praise. Loves when you blush from her words.  
\- Aftercare (especially after you safeword) consists of lots of attention from Kit.


End file.
